New Battle, Old Legends
by poyoknight
Summary: The smashers gather again in a new season to refresh the old rules. It is only a short amount of time when they realize Smashers who have not been invited, like Mewtwo, have snuck in. The newcomers must adjust to their new lives, and they all must protect the uninvited veterans, because they are going to need them. Based on Smash 4.


Mewtwo had been free from the lab for a long time. It was a horrid sensation, being half alive, painful beyond measure. It was like being born when he was finally freed, except he was the most powerful being alive, with no helplessness like a mere typical baby. He left quickly, not scared, but angry at being imprisoned so long. Years had passed since then. As he wandered now, he craved no companionship, trainer or Pokemon. He survived on the land; keeping to himself most of the time, and if he ever passed through a village, the townspeople would run away in terror, or lock their doors and peer out with wide eyes. This did not bother nor delight him, nothing really bothered the Pokemon's brilliant mind. He had the indifference of a lazy god, and did what he wanted, any wild Pokemon that stood up to him had its mind snapped like a twig between Mewtwo's bony fingers. The elegant Legend had nothing, but he also had everything. He could conquer and destroy... if he wanted. But he didn't want anything save for solitude.

"My life lacks excitement, no challenge for mind or for body stands in my way..." said the Legend to himself. Mewtwo was floating down a snowy road in the mountains. Gray skies sent down white powder from above, but a force field from Mewtwo took care of the annoyance. The trail soon went steeply uphill, and before he knew it he was near the capped peaks. Mewtwo floated above the mountains until he could see nothing but the distant sun. He floated here and looked down at the little mountain village below with binoculars he had once stolen from a shop in a village. He did not like to steal, but binoculars were something he felt he needed, for they allowed him to watch from afar, as to avoid contact with trainers. Awkwardly fumbling with the strap, he lifted the binoculars to his eyes. It was winter, and the humans were with their families at home. Mewtwo did not know this, but Christmas was approaching. He saw the quaint houses decorated with bright strings of lights, red and green and white; young children making snow angels in their front yards, young couples holding hands while walking through the parks; small wild Pokemon running free. But he did not know the meaning of the humans' actions.

The Legend saw something that caught his eye: A boy about the age of thirteen, sitting on a bench near a walkway that ran through a park. He wore red and white, a backpack beside him on the ground. The human took several Pokeballs out of his backpack, and set them all down on the ground to let the Pokemon within free. As the Pokemon emerged, Mewtwo saw they were basic, nothing he hadn't seen before, but there was something odd about this particular combination. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Charizard, and Greninja. He saw the trainer pat his Pokemon on the heads, one by one, and then he walked away. Mewtwo could see the trainer was very sad, as his shoulders were slumped, and he walked slowly, as if he didn't want to leave them behind. Or, perhaps they would leave him behind... What a silly thought. But why would the trainer do that? He obviously loved them, that was obvious in the sad way he had said his farewell. Unless...

That was when, (unknowing to Mewtwo) the clock struck midnight, down in the mountain village. When the clock struck, a noise went off like a human fire alarm. It resonated through the lands and echoed off of the mountains causing horrible strain on Mewtwo's ears; he covered them in pain and howled! Hyena-like laughter rang through the sky, and that's when the whole world went dark. As in, the sun went out, making Mewtwo very nervous. Then the sky began to light up again, but the Sun had not returned. Where the sun was now was a portal of a deep purple color. It looked like a purple circular thing with odd black veins throbbing over the swirling form.

Could it be? Several masses of sparks came out of the depths below the clouds and flew towards the portal. The masses were over five feet in diameter, and Mewtwo could see familiar sights inside them... two little Pokemon, squirming and squealing with glee, their big eyes shut tight with excitement for what would come, smiles on their cute little faces. It was the Pikachu and Jigglypuff, in the yellow and pink sparks! Mewtwo heard even up high the people cheering loudly with joy for the Pokemon in the sparks. Along with sparks in the sky were fireworks being launched from down below, flying near the Pokemon, but the sparks simply moved to avoid the colorful rockets, the Pokemon squealing as their rides dipped and swerved in the sky. More sparks flew up above the clouds: navy blue sparks, frog green sparks, Fire orange sparks. It must be the others, heading for the portal! Mewtwo knew what this was all about, and his memory did not fail him of the last time this had happened! Anger and desperation filled his mind as he was overcome with emotion as he had never felt before: he had to reach that portal!

Tucking in his limbs and dropping the binoculars, (grr... What a waste) Mewtwo shot off as quickly as he could upwards towards the portal, while doing his best not to look down... Argh! Too late! The lands below the mountains were illuminated, for the light from the portal lit up the lands below in a purple glow, and Mewtwo saw the entire little town alight, every single person had to be outside, cheering for the Pokemon! There were even some climbers on the numerous peaks high above the town, waving goodbye! The wind blew in his face, stretching his skin, and the bright purple light in his face almost blinded him. Ahh, fireworks! Mewtwo leaped to the left as a firework exploded by his toes, trailing brilliant green and red. He aileron-rolled through the air, trying not to get dizzy while dodging for his life! Fireworks were exploding left and right around his body, dulling his senses; it would take a miracle if he didn't get hit by one. Mewtwo flung his tail forward to propel himself, there was only about a hundred feet left, but then his tail snagged a firework. Mewtwo was afraid,so he clenched his teeth and tried to protect himself with a force field, but the firework kept going anyway. Mewtwo kept his tail stiff as the firecracker zoomed him towards the portal, leaving a long purple smoky trail, and making an obnoxious whistling sound. He bounced along curled up awkwardly while his tail was straight, snagged in the cracker. He looked like some sort of yo-yo, and the firework was walking the dog with him!

"SCREEEEE!" screamed the firework.

"YYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" roared Mewtwo. And then the cracker exploded, and Mewtwo tumbled head-over-tail, singed and blackened,into the portal JUST as it closed. The weary Pokemon fainted, and sunk into the darkness within the portal.


End file.
